Waiting to Exhale
by SAMCRO4LIFE
Summary: Autumn has been sheltered by her overbearing father for too long. She is ready to break free of the monotony she calls her life. Can a certain biker help her do so or will her rush to grow up lead her into trouble?
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the beginning of season one. Please leave me some feedback.

Disclaimer: Sons of Anarchy and all its characters and affiliates are the sole property of Kurt Sutter.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

In our beloved little town of Charming, California, the air was anything but quiet. The constant unmistakable roars of motorcycles fill the streets; and the Rogan's home, in particular. Mr. Rogan, an underpaid, overworked; accountant turned up the music in his kitchen to drown out the noise while he cooked supper for his two daughters, Autumn and Emily.

Autumn, with her homework spread out on the bed, found herself feeling the craving for a cigarette. She stepped on to the cold wood floor and peeked out of her bedroom door to see if the coast was clear. After easing the door shut, she tiptoed to her window, which she promptly opened. She slid the pack of cigarettes out of her backpack and on to the bed. Removing one of the long, white, tubes, she reminded herself that smoking is a nasty habit and, as she lit it, she swore to quit.

The night was young and the sound of music hung in the air. That could only mean one thing, a party, and from the sound of it, that party was happening only a few blocks away at the Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair shop which also housed the clubhouse for a local Motorcycle Club, the Sons of Anarchy. Autumn listened closely to identify the song, but failed. The cool September breeze caressed her face as she inhaled her cigarette.

**Autumn:**

As I took another drag of my cigarette, I remembered all the reasons I hated my life. Thanks to my overprotective father, I had no life. In my seventeen years on Earth I had never been to a party without chaperones, never been allowed to go out with boys, and had few friends. My mom had been out of the picture for over a decade, having run off with her boss to Hawaii only a year after my sister's birth. I hated her for leaving us and never spoke of her to anyone. My father raised us single handedly while working from home. Although he did well, I resented him for keeping me locked away like a child.

I closed my window and hid my cigarette butt under some paper in my trashcan. Then I headed downstairs for dinner.

**Jax:**

I took a long look around the clubhouse. I didn't really know what I was looking for, just a distraction. The party was hoppin' and all the crow-eaters danced in the center floor. I dared to gaze into the crowd. I was sure one of them would see me looking at them and come over to me, but they were busy dancing. My mind was in so many places. I turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. I found myself thinking of Wendy and the baby. I tried to play out in my mind the way it would work, but I was unsure. One thing was for certain, getting Wendy pregnant was one of the worst mistakes I had made. Tonight was going to be a long night. The music was loud so I decided I would step outside to catch a break.

**Autumn:**

As I sat beside my sister at the table, I pushed the food on my plate around with my fork. I had already eaten all of the smoked turkey I could handle, but had leftover peas and potatoes. "Are you full?" my father asked. I nodded. "Can I have your potatoes?" my gluttonous sister had completely cleaned her plate already. "Have it all. Can I be excused? I'm not feeling all that well and I'd like to get ready for bed." My father acknowledged my request with a smile, and said "See you in the morning, then." I bid him and Emily goodnight and headed upstairs to my room.

Opening my window again, I listened to the party music. i wished I could party and have fun for one night. My friends were just as sheltered as I and none of them would have been allowed to hang out on a school night. The music filled my ears. Sticking my head out the window, I looked toward the party. But what was I expecting? Of course I couldn't see three blocks down the street. So I decided to sneak out and go for a walk.

I pulled a pair of nice fitting jeans from my closet and stepped into them. My Pantera hoodie would have to do, because my only other comfortable sweatshirt had a school logo on the front. I slipped on my converse and pulled my long black hair into a ponytail. I asked myself if I should wear make up. "nah, I'm just going for a walk. No need." Then I climbed out of my window and stood on the roof. I had arranged my pillows to look like a body beneath the covers and no one would be the wiser, so I closed my window but did not lock it. Making my way across the roof silently was not an easy task, but I managed it and found myself climbing down the lattice on the east side of the house.

I walked down the sidewalk with my hands in my pockets until I decided I may as well light a cigarette. I checked my cell phone for the time. 9:54. The party music was loud and clear when I got within range. I could hear the distinct voice of Zakk Wylde and the rest of Black Label Society by the time I could see the gate of TM. The night was cool and breezy and to my surprise, someone was enjoying the weather as much as I was. There was a guy sitting outside the gate smoking what looked like a cigarette. I hoped he wouldn't see me, but secretly i wished he would invite me in. I walked closer and closer to the gate and finally he said "Hey."

**Jax:**

I wasn't expecting anyone else at the party, so I assumed I would be alone outside when I went to the gate. Not long after I sat down and lit my joint, a girl walked up. A pretty one. "Hey" I said to her. She looked over at me, "Hey yourself."

She had dark hair and beautiful pale skin. Her large round eyes were a gilded green. "What are you doing walking around in the dark?" I asked her, truly curious. She smiled then spoke, "I heard the music and wanted to see what all the fuss was about." "Oh so you're here for the party" I announced. She smiled again, this time fully. Her pearly whites were very straight and her lips pulled back to show them oh so perfectly. "I guess I am, but I don't know anyone here." She said shyly. This time it was my turn to crack a smile. I stood. Puffed on my joint. She must have finally smelled it because she crinkled her nose and asked, "Is that… marijuana?" I simply could not help but to laugh. "Yea. Some good shit, wanna hit it?" I tried passing, but she looked weary. "What's wrong? Ya never smoked pot before?" she shook her head. It was then I realized that she did look a little young. I hoped she was at least 18 because she was exactly the kind of distraction I needed tonight. "Well my name's Jax. Now you know me and I can show you around."

"I'm Autumn." She introduced. I was surprised that was all she said.

"Well, Autumn, strange but nice." I said trying to make some conversation. She grinned, "It's a family name. It's nice to meet you by the way." She extended her had to me, but instead of shaking it, I took her petite little had in mine and brought it to my lips. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you as well." She looked shocked. "You sure you don't wanna hit this, it might do you some good." I tried passing the joint. "I'm not sure." She replied. "Come on, it wont hurt. And then you'll just feel good." I coaxed. She looked at me with her big green eyes and shrugged. She took the joint in her hand like a cigarette. And then, she took a long drag. "No no. Puff on it, dear." I instructed. She did as told and then began hacking up both lungs.

"Ugh, why would you do that to me? Thought you said it wouldn't hurt." She finally heaved. I just laughed. "I'm sure it's just because it's the first time." She smiled and puffed again before passing it back to me. We stood there getting high for another ten minutes or so until we decided to head in to the party.

I opened the door for the lady and just as I hoped, I got a clear view of her perfectly round, supple, ass. Juice and Half Sack greeted us at the door. "Hey guys, this is my friend Autumn." I introduced. Everyone greeted her welcomingly. So they'd better or I would have their asses, all of them. Clay walked over from the bar with a margarita and a beer, "Who's your friend? You're making all the crow-eaters jealous" he said. "This is Autumn," I turned to her, "Autumn, this is my step dad, Clay." I made the introduction. He smiled that huge smile of his and told her he was glad to have her here at the party as he handed her a margarita. She thanked him and he handed me the beer he had brought over. "You guys enjoy yourselves tonight. Jackie boy earned himself this party so ya'll have fun." He said before walking away. "Your dad is in the club?" she asked, seemingly surprised. "Yeah. Actually, my father and Clay started this club." I answered. Her face said she was confused.

**Autumn:**

The inside of the clubhouse was more or less like a bar. Not that I had ever seen one of those either, but it seemed like a fair comparison. The man, Clay was wearing a leather vest marked "First 9," and "President." I couldn't believe the president of the Sons of Anarchy just served me a drink. "So you aren't in?" I asked Jax. His friends wore vests, where was his? He laughed, "You're kidding right?" I shook my head. He looked down at his chest and seemed surprised at first. "Well, mines dirty. Unlike all the other guys around here, I like to get mine cleaned." Too bad. I'd bet he looked even more amazing in it. His long blonde locks fell on his shoulders. He tucked one side behind his ear and motioned for me to bring my ear in. he whispered into it, "You never would have guessed I'm the VP would you?"

He was the Vice President of the Sons? Holy Shit. I was sure this was just a dream because I smoked that pot and was surely just imagining. I scoffed. He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't believe me?" he questioned. I shrugged. He placed his hands on my waist and began to dance, moving my hips as he did so. I just loosened up and tried not to look so shocked. "I'm sure you don't know, but every girl in this clubhouse is staring you down." He chuckled. "Why?" I questioned as his left hand slipped under my hoodie, just barely, I gasped. "Because you're pretty, and you've got my attention." He answered just above a whisper. Then he motioned for me to stay where I was as he went to the bar. I looked around and for the first time I realized every girl in the room _was_ staring at me in some way or fashion. Whether it be by glancing over their shoulders as they dance or just flat out staring. I felt uneasy. It could be the margarita that was almost gone. What was wrong with me? I never drank before and here I was gulping down a margarita, and I had never done drugs before but I did without much hesitation tonight. What was I becoming? But more importantly, why; and for whom? Then Jax returned with a tray of 6 shots.

"Let's go to my room" he suggested. I knew I shouldn't, but I followed anyway. I could feel the stares of all those girls at my back until we closed the door behind us. The room was small, but comfortable. "I didn't know a clubhouse or automotive shop had bedrooms. This place double as something else too?" I asked playfully. Jax smiled. His lips graced over his sweet mouth. I didn't realize how attracted to him I was, then again it could have been the margarita. "Would you like a shot?" he asked. _A shot? I really don't know.. _I thought; but instead I asked, "Of what?"

Grinning, he reached two shot glasses from the tray. "Tequila, sweetheart." I knew I really shouldn't have, but I agreed. Holding the ounce of tequila in my hand felt weird. Not casual and cool like the margarita. "To a new friendship?" he raised his shot glass. I toasted it and then downed the wretched liquid. But then I knew I should not have done it. "So tell me about yourself, Autumn." He prompted. I rolled my eyes. "What do ya want to know?" I replied, being revolted by the terrible after taste. "Where do you stay? Are you from here? I've never seen you before."

Of course, I didn't want to tell him the reason he'd never seen me is because my father was an overprotective freak or that I was in high school and not allowed to hang out with anyone except my select friends. "Well," I started, "I live just down the street. Stay in my house mostly. My mom's been gone for a while and I take care of my younger sister Emily."

"Where'd she go?" he asked. I didn't want to get into all my personal business but he asked so genuinely curiously I didn't mind talking to him. "She ran off with her boss to Hawaii." He looked shocked, "And left you with your kid sister? That's whack." I nodded. "So what about your dad?" was his next question. "He raised me and my sister till I was old enough to do it. Now he has an office job again and he depends on me to take care of Em." I answered honestly. He nodded, "and how old are you?" oh god. The question I feared. He was going to kick me out of his party. So I tried to be smooth, "What kind of question is that for a lady?"

Jax just laughed and reached for two more shots. "No, thank you." I said when he tried to pass one to me. "Come on, one more. I think you can handle it."

**Jax:**

She looked tipsy enough, but I really wanted an excuse to comfort her, so I coaxed her into another shot. "I really shouldn't drink any more, Jax. I really should go home." She said, slightly slurring. "I can take you. If you want." I offered, at least I'd get her on my bike. She nodded. It was almost 1 AM and I had to get up early in the morning anyway. I got up and threw on a black hoodie. She sat on the bed rubbing her head. I asked if she was okay. She nodded but then told me we'd better walk. It was only like 3 blocks anyway.

I held her hand and guided her through what was left of the party. Everyone had coupled off and gone to the rooms for the night. The only ones left in the main room were drunken crow eaters and a few of the men they had acquired. When we reached outside, it had gotten colder. We began walking on the sidewalk. Still loosely holding hands. She was smiling. "So do you think I'll see you around?" she asked. I laughed. "Well why don't you give me your phone number and we can make sure you do?" I handed her my iphone. She added her number to my contacts and locked the screen before handing it back to me. She was beautiful. Not to mention she was sporting that cute Pantera hoodie. I would definitely call her in a couple days. i reached into my back pocket for my cigarettes. When I opened the box, there was another joint rolled and ready for me. "You wanna smoke this?" I asked her, holding it out for her to see. She shook her head. Instead, I just placed it into her hand, "Keep it. Smoke it when you're alone so you can really experience it." I told her. She didn't look sure, but then she stuck it in her own cigarette pack. "Thanks. But I never smoked before tonight, I don't know if I'll actually try it alone. But I will save it until we hang out again, so we can enjoy it together." And then she smiled. Before we knew it we were standing in front of her house.

"Goodnight, Autumn" I said, "It was really nice to meet you." Grinning, she replied, "Goodnight Jax. I hope to see you soon." I hugged her goodnight, lingering a bit. I pulled back and looked at her one more time before I released her. She ran toward the side of the house. i began to walk away, but I watched as she climbed up the lattice work on the side of the house, on to the roof top and into the top window. I knew she was young, but I didn't think she'd still be sneaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Emmettluver2010, Wendy Hill, and Dark Alana for your encouragement. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Autumn: **

Morning broke through my curtains. I opened my eyes only to be assaulted with a horrible headache. I reached for my phone on the nightstand. It was time to get up and get ready for school. Even though I felt horrible. Just then, my father knocked on the door. I realized I was still in my party clothes and probably smelled like booze. I jumped from the bed and pulled off my jeans, replacing them with pajama pants and I yanked off my hoodie. "Come in." I said as I got re-situated in my bed. My father took one look at me and asked, "Are you feeling alright honey?" I shook my head and told him I felt like I might be sick. He nodded and said he would be back with some medicine and to stay in bed. _Yes! No school for me today! _I thought.

I thought about last night and wondered if Jax really would call me. Then again, it wouldn't matter anyway, my father would never let me see him. I couldn't wait to turn 18, _'Only two more months. _I thought, anxiously. Finally he returned with the medicine. I swallowed the horrible liquid and chased it with the glass of orange juice he brought me. "Thanks Dad." I said before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "Sure, dear. You should get some rest. When you get to feeling better, don't forget about your studies." He coached before easing the door closed.

When I awoke for the second time, my headache had greatly decreased. I felt much better and decided to go for a run, to sweat some of the poison out of my body. I threw on my Nike T-shirt and a pair of running shorts. As I slipped on my running shoes I sat down on my bed to check the laces. Double knotted, just how I liked them. I reached down to my toes, stretching. While I was bent over, I pulled my long dark hair into a bun atop my head. When I stood again, I felt dizzy. I steadied myself and took long deep breaths; and just as soon as it came, the feeling went away.

So I headed out of my bedroom and ventured out to the sidewalk where I began to stretch my legs. The tension was both awful and pleasurable. Although I didn't mean to, I let myself look toward the direction of Teller-Morrow and of course I couldn't see anything, but the fact of the matter was that I was trying not to think about what happened the night before with Jax. _'But it sure as hell was the best night of my life._' I thought. Then I pictured Jax's face, turned on my heels and started off at a steady jog in the opposite direction.

This way would take me to convenience store and past the school. I was definitely not going that far, but only to the end of the street and I would turn around. The more I thought about it, the more I hoped he would call or text or something. As my feet repeatedly struck the ground beneath me, I tried to reassure myself that even if he did contact me, he would never be interested in me; jailbait. Still, the thought was entertaining.

I thought about how he smelled as he hugged me goodnight. Fresh, clean, and masculine with hints of motor oil and leather. Oh how I enjoyed that scent. I wanted to tell my friends about this boy—rather, man that I had met. I wanted to express to them how completely free I felt during those few hours. I wanted to convince them that there is more than church and honor roll, but I knew they would not understand why I needed this kind of freedom.

**Jax:**

With Juice and Happy on my 7 and 5 we rode through the streets of Charming on our way back to the clubhouse with surprising new intel on the Mayans. As I turned the corner on to our street, I saw the girl that had been on my mind all morning. She was running. I watched as her hair bobbed and bounced atop her head and her nice round bottom as it almost peaked from underneath those cute little shorts. We were approaching quickly, finally she turned around and spotted me. She waved, but never stopped or slowed her jog. I signaled for the guys to head on to the clubhouse. I just had to stop and say hello.

When they had passed and I had not, she turned around again. "Hey you." I said. She smiled that perfect smile, "Well hey there." She replied. "You hungry?" I asked her. She looked around, "I am, but I have to pick up my sister from school at 3. So that gives us, and hour and a half?" I nodded, "Hop on. You'll wanna wrap your legs around me because this motor gets hot. It'll burn you since you aren't wearing pants." Luckily for me, she was wearing those short little running shorts and I would be able to feel her bare legs around my body. For a second she looked skeptical, but in a moment, that look faded away and was replaced by excitement. "Ever rode on a motorcycle before?" I asked. She shook her head, "My dad hates motorcycles." I shook my head. I didn't understand how anyone could not love the very thing that my heart beat for. I didn't know what kinds of foods she liked, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with the bar on the corner of 6th and Sandalwood.

Autumn's pale legs encircled me, they looked so soft and I itched to rub them, but she would think me a freak if she didn't already.

**Autumn:**

I knew I shouldn't have gone with him, but I had some time to kill and my dad would never know. I felt weird, and I have to admit I was nervous, wrapping my legs around a boy I just met. I couldn't believe he was so forward in asking me if I wanted to go out with him, and at the same time so casual and cool. Suddenly I realized that I was not myself. I didn't do these things.

But I did that day, and I didn't care. At least I felt something. It seemed like every day was exactly the same for me and I had developed a certain hate of the monotony that had become my life. But with Jax, I was excited, or more so, exhilarated. The wind beat against my body as we sped through the streets of Charming on Jax's Harley. I traced the lettering on the back of his cut. It was very well made, I admired the intricate stitching and the detail put into the reaper on the center back side. Before I realized, the blinker began to click and I noticed we were turning into an unfamiliar driveway. I wasn't expecting to be brought to a bar when we slowed to a stop. "George's isn't bad. They have some killer cheeseburgers" he said, placing his feet on the ground and killing the roaring motor.

I smiled, "I'm always down for a good burger." He nudged me forward and we headed toward the entrance of the bar, or at least I did. Jax took a sharp turn to the right and keyed a code into the back door.

"How did you get that code? Isn't this breaking and entering?" I asked, truly worried that we would get in trouble, but once we stepped through the door, I noticed we were inside the bar.

"This is the VIP room. The Club's got an all access code. For business and such," he winked. I couldn't do anything but giggle. VIP room? That was a bit much. I began to wonder just how much weight he pulled around the town and why I hadn't noticed him ever before. We sat at the bar, alone. Soon a bartender appeared.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Teller. Who's your friend?" said a short stocky man. He was balding on the top and wore a set of thick black rimmed glasses. "George," Jax greeted, clearing his throat, "this is my friend Autumn." I didn't realize the bar owner himself would be waiting on us.

"Good afternoon." I said pleasantly. He then turned to Jax and lifted his left eyebrow, "A little young for you, don't ya think?" he began with a chuckle. Jax then smiled and reached for his cigarettes in the left breast pocket of his cut.

"Want one?" he offered to me. I nodded as I reached for the little white tube.

"These are small." I noted aloud. Jax just smiled and gave another glance to George.

"They're '72's," he answered. I assumed that meant they were supposed to be short. I didn't know all that much about cigarettes. I only started smoking because I could get away with stealing my father's cigarettes, I had never actually bought a pack. I shrugged and struck the lighter a couple times to light the cancer stick. I inhaled the thick smoke into my lungs and was relieved. I hadn't had a smoke all day. It was smooth, unlike my father's menthol.

With another drag, I smiled at Jax. "Not bad at all. Smooth. Who makes these?" I asked. The men just chuckled as if I had asked them for directions to the ladies room.

"Marlboro, darling," said the bar owner with a smirk. "How old are you, anyhow?"

He just couldn't leave it alone. I wasn't ready to tell Jax I was 17, he would never speak to me again, much less want to hang out with me. "Didn't your momma teach you any manners?" I spat quickly. He looked shocked. Then Jax burst into laughter. "She's a spunky one, George."

"Anyway, what can I get you two to drink on this Thursday afternoon?" George asked in his most professional manner.

"Ha, I'll have crown and seven, and the lady will have a cosmo." Said Jax, rolling up the sleeves to his white and black flannel shirt.

"A cosmo? For me?" I asked. I knew I couldn't drink before going to get my sister from the elementary school. "Just one, sweetheart." He assured with that perfect smile.

After a few minutes of shaking and mixing, George returned with two drinks. Jax's a gold tinted liquid and mine, a pink flurry of juices and liquor in a pretty little glass.

"I'm sure you haven't tried this yet, but it's fruity and girls usually drink this kind of shit so I'm sure you'll like it." said Jax. I eyed this little concoction and decided one couldn't hurt. I sipped the liquid, not immediately tasting the alcohol but the cranberry and lime.

"Very tasty for a cocktail" I complimented, to George specifically. He nodded and retrieved two menus from the shelf beneath the bar. I was relieved. My stomach rumbled just thinking about eating a juicy cheeseburger. I looked back to Jax, "You said they make a good burger here?" I remembered.

"Oh yes, ma'am. That's what I'm getting, with bacon, mushrooms and Swiss." He replied. I thought about what I wanted and suddenly I knew.

"I'll have mine with cheddar and jalapeños." I announced improvising a Spanish accent. Jax grinned at me and then winked. I couldn't believe I was sitting next to him in a 21+ bar getting food and sipping on mixed drinks. My father would kill me if he ever found out.

George made note of our orders and promptly reported them to the kitchen. I turned to Jax.

**Jax:**

She turned to me; I couldn't veer my vision away from those massive foliate eyes. Her generous dark lashes brushed her cheek as she blinked. "I can't believe you have nowhere important to be, Mr. Vice President"

"You don't know that." I answered. She raised an eyebrow. "I was actually headed back to TM with some important intel when I saw you running. Doesn't take 3 people to deliver a message though, does it?"

Grinning, she looked around the bar. I studied her. Suddenly, my phone rang. _Pre-paid, _I noticed. It had to be the club. I stood and excused myself to the pool table.

"Hello?" I answered. My mother's voice was frantic..


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews. I happen to think things are a little more fun when they're forbidden, however it is unclear at the moment if Jax and Autumn will develop a sexual relationship before she becomes of legal age. Love the feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why? What's happened to her? Is it the baby?" My mother began to explain that she had found her on the floor of my house with a needle between her fingers.

"Goddamnit!" I screamed, absent mindedly grabbing a pool stick and shattering it on the pool table.

"I know, baby." My mother consoled. "Where are you?"

"Well right now I'm with a friend at George's" I answered as honestly as I could. My mother always had a nose for bullshit.

"Wouldn't happen to be the same friend everyone is talking about from the party last night, would it?" _Of course, everyone talked. _

"Yeah well, that's really no concern. She's just a friend." I wished she would get off my balls.

"Heard she's a young one, don't knock her up Jax. No one around here has ever seen her before. We don't know if she can be trusted." I glanced over at Autumn.

"Mom, you're overreacting. I'm not tapping her. Jeez, she's a kid. But maybe it's a good thing to get away from the girls around the club house. They've all got baggage or habits that I don't need right now with all the rest of my shit." I spat and snapped my phone closed.

Walking over to Autumn, I tried to figure out what to say. She waited for me, concerned.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to take you home. I have some personal business to attend to." I explained vaguely.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I could tell by her demeanor that she did not wish to prod me for information, but was curious and concerned for me. I didn't have the heart to lie.

"My crank-whore ex-wife is having our baby. He's 10 weeks pre-mature." I replied, her eyes seemed to get even bigger, I didn't think they could get any larger.

"Oh shit." She looked from side to side, "Okay, well I can run to the school, it's not far from here. You should get to your wife." She answered in a calm and collected tone after a moment of complete silence.

"Ex-wife." I corrected. "It's not like that, she's a junkie. She got clean about ten months back; we tried to make it work. When I found out she was pregnant I kept my distance. I've been staying at the club house. I didn't know she was using again." Suddenly I realized I was venting. I didn't vent, especially not to teenage girls I barely knew.

"I'm sorry. Listen, I understand. You should go." She said, tucking a fallen hair behind her ear.

"Come on, I'll drop you off at the school so you can walk your sister home." I reached into my cut, pulled out two twenties for George and laid them on the bar before we hustled out of the door.

**Gemma**

I waited while the doctors took Wendy into surgery. I couldn't believe that dumb bitch would actually do this to my family. When I found her on the floor of Jax's house, bleeding, I knew what she had done. Poor Jackson, I felt so sorry for him; knowing how much this was going to hurt. I wondered about the new girl he was seeing and keeping from me and I thought about what he had said about the girls around the club. Maybe it was time for a change, but I knew that some young twat was not what he needed. Jax needed a strong woman, who is capable of being a mother to his child and an asset to the club. Suddenly I was interrupted from my thoughts by none other than Tara Knowles, Jax's high school sweetheart and also the doctor in charge of making sure that baby gets out safely.

"Gemma." She spoke, calmly. I stood. "I have some news for you. Wendy is in the ICU-" I cut her off.

"I don't give a shit about that junkie whore, you tell me about my grandson." She looked shocked.

"Okay," she began with an uncomfortable shrug, "The baby is in the Neo-natal ICU where I will be assisting on his case." I scoffed. I knew she had gone to med-school and completed her internship at a good hospital in Chicago, but how could I know if she was competent to hold my grandson's life in her hands with her few years of experience.

Jax rushed in, "What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains a direct quote from the series. It is properly cited and credited to the brilliant Kurt Sutter. Once again, enjoy and review ~~Shannon

* * *

**Autumn**

Jax dropped me off at the school so I could walk my sister home. I made him stop just before I became visible to school officials. I couldn't let them see me getting off the back of a Son's Harley.

"Thank you for understanding, I promise I'll make it up to you." He said with a wink, cranking his bike again and speeding off toward St. Thomas Hospital. I was surprised to learn that he was having a baby. I didn't know what was up with the ex-wife, but from what it sounded like, they were estranged. I hated to admit I was slightly scared by his outburst at the bar, breaking the pool stick on the table. I'd never seen someone act so angry for such a short moment. I hoped everything was okay with Jax's kid, maybe I'd send flowers. Or maybe I should just mind my business.

Emily walked up after dismissal with her back pack and a stack of books. I offered to carry some of them for her, she was relieved. "How was school?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It wasn't too bad. I have tons of homework. And your math teacher sent home some work for you too." I knew he would. He ALWAYS sent my work home with my sister when I missed.

"Of course he did. Thanks, Em." I replied. We walked in silence as she mostly texted on her cell phone. I looked down at my own to see that I had a text message from my friend Molly.

ARE YOU OKAY? YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL..

I smiled. It's nice to know someone missed me. I quickly replied,

YEAH, I'M FINE. JUST NEEDED A DAY, I'LL BE BACK AT SCHOOL TOMORROW.

As we approached our house, I checked the mail. There were multiple envelopes, bills I assumed, and on the top was a large one with my name on it. I spied to make sure my sister didn't see me slip it between the pages of my make-up work. I wondered what on earth it could possibly be. I walked toward the house, itching to open it. Emily entered before me, dropping her books on the table with a loud clap.

"I want a snack." She announced, and with that she began rummaging through the cabinets. I saw this as my opportunity to get away. I placed the books I had been carrying on the table, and I hurried out of the room.

"Okay, Em. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I called to her as I made my way up to my room.

I plopped down on my bed, and carefully broke the seal of the mystery mail. I was shocked by what I saw.

**Jax:**

The hospital walls surrounded me, and I was in a different place. I wasn't just Jackson Teller, or the club VP, I was a father. My son, born 10 weeks premature with a congenital heart defect, and addicted to crank, was in an incubator not twenty feet away and his junkie mother was just a floor above us. I couldn't believe I let this happen. I felt strange, unsure of how I was supposed to feel at this moment. I stood there in the hallway, staring in at my tiny baby boy through the large glass. Suddenly I noticed Tara at my side in the reflection. "Will he live?" I asked her barely above a whisper. I heard her swallow and saw her face turn to me, but I kept staring forward.

"He's got a good shot. Doctor Morrison is a very good surgeon." She answered in a collected tone. I sighed. She placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing her thumb against my cut. "I think your boy is gonna be okay, Jax."

"Thank you." I said shortly before turning to her. Her eyes were compassionate as she scanned my face. .

I couldn't look at her. She elicited too much emotion from me. I turned and walked away without another word, without another thought.

I walked through the white halls, broken. I needed to get away. I needed to ride far away from this place, but it was not in me to run from the mistakes I had made. Every essence of my being urged me to hole myself up somewhere where no one would find me, but I couldn't. The Son inside me would not allow me to back down from this.

As I entered into the cool air of the outside, I pulled my glasses from my cut and slid them on my face. After running my fingers through my hair, I grabbed my helmet and placed it securely on my head. I started my bike.

"Something happens at around 92 miles an hour - thunder-headers drown out all sound, engine vibrations travels at a heart's rate, field of vision funnels into the immediate and suddenly I'm not on the road, I'm in it. A part of it. Traffic, scenery, cops - just cardboard cutouts blowing over as I pass. Sometimes I forget the rush of that. That's why I love to ride. All my problems, all the noise, gone. Nothing else to worry about except what's right in front of me. Maybe that's the lesson for me today, to hold on to these simple moments. Appreciate them. Finding things that make me happy shouldn't be so hard." (Sutter,2012)

I pulled into a diner outside of town; killed my engine. I needed some coffee and a decent cheeseburger since I didn't get my lunch. Pulling off my gloves and glasses, I pushed the door open.

I was greeted by the scent of cigarettes and fresh coffee, and the familiar voice of the night shift waitress.

"Evening, Mr. Teller, a black coffee, 2 sugars. Just like you like it." said Heather, placing my usual order of joe on the table.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Been a very long day, and I missed lunch, could you put me in for a burger?" I replied with a smile just for her. Her round cheeks turned a nice shade of pink as she grinned back at me.

"Of course, Mr. Teller." She retorted on her way to the register. I watched her plump bottom as she walked away. She was a very cute girl, a little curvier than I usually go for, but hey—more to love, right?

I distracted myself from my real thoughts by filling my head with images of my hands on every part of her body, except the body in my mind was not the one at which I had just been staring. I thought about that cute little thing in Charming I had partied with last night. Her giant green irises felt like they bore into my soul every time our eyes met. I wondered if they could, would she still want to be around me? I knew I was right about staying away from the women around the club, but at least I couldn't ruin them, corrupt them, none of them were innocent. This girl, Autumn, was pure as the driven snow. She was too pure to even be associated with me, the outlaw biker. Soon, Heather approached my table with my burger and fries. I thanked her, most heartily and asked for a Coke.

**Autumn **

I pushed the food on my plate around. I felt nauseous since I opened that envelope and saw the photo of Jax and I hugging outside my house last night, and the one of me getting on his bike. But what really made my skin crawl was the note. It was computer generated and read, _'We've been watching, little girl._'

My father eyed me from across the table, "Are you feeling any better, Toot?" he asked, calling me by my childhood nickname. I nodded, but didn't speak.

"Autumn, did you hear me?" he questioned, his tone demanding an answer. I looked him in the eye.

"Yes, sir, I'm feeling a little better, but I still have no appetite. May I be excused?" he lifted an eyebrow but then relaxed and nodded.

I pushed out my chair and excused myself from the table. My legs couldn't propel me up the stairs any faster than I already was running.

When I made it to my room, I decided I needed to relax. I glanced over to my bed table where the photos still sat. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Suddenly I remembered the joint Jax had given me. I rolled over on my stomach, reached into my bed table drawer and pulled it from the cigarette pack. I lit it, puffing as soon as the fire lit the end to burn the paper. When I finally got a lung full of smoke, I couldn't keep myself from hacking and coughing. I silenced myself by burying my face into my pillow. When all the smoke was expelled from my lungs and the coughing ceased, I hurried to open my window. The cool air caressed my face as I puffed on the joint. I felt different, but not drastically. It wasn't until about the 4th time I hit it that I really felt high. It was gradually and then suddenly. I couldn't just sit there and let the little marijuana cigarette burn up on me, so I stuck it right back in my cigarette pack. I had managed to hide smoking from everyone for over a year, I was positive I could hide this too. I felt better. Much more relaxed than I had been.

I looked back over my day. I couldn't believe someone was actually watching us. I was more scared the photos would make it to my dad than anything. I planned to tell Jax when he decided to contact me.

I was surprised to find out he was going to have a baby, and knew I should say a prayer for him. And suddenly as soon as the idea came to my mind, I jumped to my feet and began to get dressed in dark clothing. I needed to go to the church. Maybe it was the joint, but I suddenly felt the bigger picture. There were more important things to worry about, like that child—so very undeserving of the things he was experiencing.

I put on black yoga pants, and my black hoodie with my school insignia on it. I pulled the pony tail out of my hair to release it down my back. Then I grabbed my cell phone and my rosary before bolting out the window to St. Rose.

I was out on the roof before I realized I forgot to close my window. So I tiptoed back and closed it. Then I headed to the side of the house so I could climb down the latticework.

I went around the back of the house and through a neighbor's yard to make a long route short; I also made me harder to follow in case those bastards were still watching. My phone vibrated. It was a text message from a number I hadn't seen before.

WHAT'S UP? IT'S JAX.

Had he really texted me? My heart beat a little faster, and a smile spread across my lips as I replied.

GOING TO ST. ROSE TO SAY A PRAYER FOR YOUR SON. HOW IS HE?

I placed my phone in my pocket, but before I could move from where I had been standing, it vibrated.

WELL HE'S GOT A HOLE IN HIS HEART. THE FAMILY FLAW. BUT THE DOCTORS SAY HE HAS A GOOD SHOT.

I smiled again, relieved he had a chance. I typed.

I FOUND SOME PICTURES IN MY MAILBOX TODAY. SOMEONE HAS BEEN FOLLOWING US. TODAY AND LAST NIGHT.

I had to tell him. I couldn't tell my father, and someone needed to know what was going on. I ran quickly down the block to the church. When I approached it I tried to steady my breathing.

My phone vibrated in my pocket but I neglected it. I opened the door and let myself in the large building. Along the wall were rows of candles, some lit, others unlit. I identified the candle I wished to light. I chose a match from the box and lit it from another candle. Then I carefully placed the flame to the wick of the candle as I silently prayed for Jax's son. I opened my eyes and stared at the flame. Standing, I crossed myself.

"My child, why do you weep?" said a voice from behind me. I knew it was Father Francis.

"Father," I said, turning around to hug him. He held me lovingly for a short moment before pulling away and asking again why I was crying. Truthfully I didn't realize I had been crying, but my heart was broken for that tiny baby. Then, again I

Finally I spoke up, "My friend's wife just had a baby, 10 weeks premature. His mother was on drugs and the poor baby, Father." I said letting tears fall again.

"My dear child, you have no need to worry. Our Heavenly Father watches over all his children. I will keep him in my prayers as well." He said with a smile across his face. I nodded and thanked him for his words of kindness before exiting the sanctuary. I glanced down at my phone. One new message.

I'M ON MY WAY TO ST ROSE. STAY THERE. PLEASE.

I knew I couldn't. My father was probably already searching for me. I replied.

I HAVE TO GET BACK HOME. IF MY FATHER FINDS OUT I LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING I'LL BE DEAD.

I locked my phone and put it in my pocket before heading back the way I came. When I saw my house I felt relieved, but before I could make it up the lattice, someone grabbed me from behind and I felt a sharp pinch in my neck.

**Jax:**

I left $50 on the table for Heather, and I hurried outside to my bike. I cranked the engine and hauled ass back home. When Autumn sent me that text, my heart totally sank. I couldn't believe I had put her in danger. I didn't know who sent the photos to her, but I knew it must have something to do with me.

I flew through the streets in a hurry to make sure she was okay. I passed the "WELCOME TO CHARMING" sign with a gust. In about ten more minutes, I rolled up to her house, carefully parking my bike in the shadows. I couldn't see any movement in her room, and it was only eight pm. I checked my phone again. No new messages. I decided to call her. I noticed something lighting up in the yard by a tree. I ran across the grass to retrieve it.

Her cell phone, still ringing from me calling. I sighed. I needed to get those pictures, but then I heard something moving in the house. I stayed still in the shadows.

"Autumn!" I heard a man scream. Her father, I assumed. I had to find this girl before something really bad happened to her because of me. I hopped back on my Harley and sped to the clubhouse to get some help.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the support guys! Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget the feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Mr. Rogan**

I went upstairs to check on Autumn, I knew she hadn't been feeling well. When I opened her bedroom door, I immediately smelled the stench of marijuana. She was nowhere to be found. Looking around the room, I spotted some 8x10 photos on top of a large white envelope. I made my way to them.

I sat down on the bed as I looked at the photos and realized it was my Autumn on the back of a motorcycle with some blonde biker. The next photo was the two of them hugging outside my very house. I finally noticed the note, "We've been watching, little girl."

How frightened my little girl must be. I placed the photos and the note into the envelope and proceeded to call the police.

**Jax**

As I walked into the clubhouse, I immediately felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Where you been, Son?" asked Clay, demanding an answer. Well fuck, if he wanted a goddamn answer he was going to get one.

"Well you see, Clay, my crack-whore ex-wife just gave birth to my son two and a half months before she was due. And someone has been watching us. My friend Autumn received photos in her mailbox today from last night and earlier around lunch. Of us." I said with a snarl. His face immediately changed.

"What the fuck? Gotta be the Mayans. They're pissed off because the Irish can't get the guns into the states. Where's the girl?" he inquired.

I threw him her cell phone. "This was on the ground by her house. she was coming home from the St. Rose of Lima. She was saying a fucking prayer for Abel!" I yelled, my emotions getting the best of me. Chibs placed his arm around my shoulders.

"S'okay, boy. It's not your fault. Goddamn Mexicans." He said in effort to comfort me.

"We have to go find her." I barked at Clay. His nostrils flared as they always did when I spoke to him that way.

"Listen here, son. You don't decide what we do as a club. This is your fuck-up. How about you fix it yourself?" he retorted.

"How about you pay attention to what's going on around us and because of us? This innocent girl has been kidnapped because of her association with us. If that's not our problem, you tell me what the fuck is, Mr. President." The other members stared at Clay; I could feel everyone else was on my side. I despised the fact that we were divided, this was not how it was supposed to be. However; this was unfortunately how it was at this moment in time.

The tension hung in the air, so thick I could cut it with a butter knife. The silence was louder at that moment than anything that could be yelled across our still clubhouse. Clay slowly turned around and stalked to his chair at the table. The guys and I followed to vote.

**Autumn**

My eyes began to break their crusty seal, but I still couldn't see through the darkness. I could feel the cold ground beneath me and hear a faint conversation in Spanish coming from what I assumed was another room.

When I was finally able to open my eyes completely, my vision was blurred and my heavy lids prevented me from focusing.

"She's awake." I heard a female voice announce. I couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was going on. Someone approached me. I could not yet make out his face, but his skin was very tan and he wore a leather cut. When he spoke I could tell he was Hispanic.

"You know where you are, little biker slut?" he asked. I stayed silent, not sure if I could speak yet. I licked my lips, but before I could speak, the back of his hand came across my face and I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Just a moment, please." I managed to say barely above a whisper while raising my hands. Finally I told them, "I have no idea what's going on. I'm just trying to separate reality from the haze of the drugs." Another man came from the other room, a shorter, stockier Mexican biker. My eyes began to focus in on his patches. _'El Presidente' and 'Mayans' _

"I'm sorry my associate is treating you badly, I assure you that you will no longer be harmed" he said to me before pulling his shiny silver pistol out and unloading 3 shots in to the head of the man who had hit me.

Suddenly I was in another world, what the hell was this? He fell to the ground in front of me, his dead eyes staring into mine. It was only when I stopped did I notice I had been screaming. The thick crimson blood poured from his head into a puddle at my feet.

Two other men in cuts began to drag the dead man away. Tears fell down my face and my heart felt as if it was determined to break out of my chest.

The older man, taking me by the elbow, dragged me through the room away from the bloody disaster. Through the door was, in fact, not another room, but the outside. The sun was shining and I could feel wind on my face. Come to find out I was in a shack outside someone's house.

I began to realize we were walking toward said house, and that the man was speaking to me.

"Do you hear what I say, _gordita_?" I shook my head. He placed his hands on both of my arms and shook me "I said I am going to give you a phone. You will make one phone call; to Jax Teller. You tell him he will get his girl when the Mayans get the guns we already paid for." He repeated as he shoved me into a bathroom and threw a cell phone to me.

"Mi esposa-I'm sorry, my wife will bring you something to wear. Please, take a shower to get the blood off. You will feel better." He told me before closing the door. I sat down on the floor beside the sink. '_What the fuck is going on?_'

I held the phone like a sacred object in my hand. I didn't want to make the call until after I showered and calmed myself, but I wasn't going to shower until I knew that the Mexican's wife was only bringing me clothes and not trying to kill me while I was naked and vulnerable. It wasn't long before she came in bearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless blouse that looked to be my size. She didn't say anything, but she handed me a towel, and started the water in the shower so that it would warm to a decent temperature. As soon as she came in, she was gone.

I finally began to relax when I realized that these people weren't trying to hurt me. I got undressed and got in the shower, allowing the water to caress and comfort me. I watched the blood be rinsed off of my body and my face and spiral down the drain. I washed my hair and conditioned it with the products in the bathroom, which made my hair very soft and pliable.

_Why did this happen to me? _I asked myself, already knowing the answer. I knew my interaction with Jax Teller over the last couple days was the reason for everything I was experiencing.

When I emerged from the shower, I decided to make the call. I sat down in my towel and called the only phone number in the phone. It started to ring on the other end. Finally, he picked up.

"Yeah?" he answered, his tone impatient.

"Jax," I said, exhaling the breath I had been holding. His voice was relieved as he said my name.

"Mayans," was all I was able to say before he inquired about my health.

"Did they hurt you? Tell me you're alright or so help me—'' I interrupted, "I'm fine, they didn't hurt me" I lied, "I have to deliver a message from the Mayan's President."

"You mean to tell me this is Alvarez? I'll slit his fucking throat, where are you? Tell me what you see." He demanded.

"Jax, I'm in his bathroom. His family is here. He shot the man that took me, I don't think any of this was supposed to happen." I tried to explain. "He said I get to go home when the Mayans get the guns they paid for."

He sighed, "I'm sorry this is happening to you, I'm really not someone you should have met. Our supplier is under suspicion by the ATF and can't move the guns to the country. There is nothing I or anyone else can do about that. I have to figure out what I can do to make this work until then and get you out of there."

"It's okay. Just promise you won't bail on me while I'm grounded?" I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Grounded, huh? I take it, that's the reason you won't tell anyone how old you are?" he inquired.

"I'm seventeen, Jax. I know you want nothing to do with that, I just got caught up in actually enjoying my life." I answered honestly.

"Listen, I'm going to get you out of there. Tonight." He promised, "I'll talk to Alverez, and if he won't give you up, I'll bring war right to his back yard."

We bid goodbye to each other and hung up the phone. He told me to be strong and I agreed I would not submit to these assholes.

The truth was out, I was sure my father had found the photos and soon, I'd be home answering to him about my sneaking around with bikers. I finally told Jax how old I was and was stunned by his complete lack of a reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the continued support.

Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. It will be at least two weeks before the next update.

Please leave feedback! ~~Shannon

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Jax:**

As soon as I ended the phone call with Autumn, I shoved it in my pocket and headed into the clubhouse to share the information I had just acquired.

"Juice, Chibs!" I called. They hopped from the barstools and followed me to the table. "Get the rest of the guys in here, Church in 10 minutes. I got intel on the girl."

"You got it, bro." Juice said, whipping out his cell phone. Chibs began the walk through to tell anyone on site. I sat down in my chair, at the left hand of the gavel. I stared at it, I stared at Clay's chair, the same chair where my father once sat, I thought to myself, _If I was at the head of this table we wouldn't be in this mess. If I was President of this club I wouldn't have even accepted Alvarez's money until I had the guns. Clay put us in a vulnerable spot here, and now innocent people are getting hurt. _

Sack, Chibs, Juice, and Tig filed in, each sitting at their respective chair. I sat up straight and ran my fingers through my hair. Clay and the others began to fill up the table. When everyone was present, I announced that Autumn was with Alvarez.

"Alvarez told her to deliver a message to me, she called about half an hour ago." I said, looking at my phone again, "He says I get my girl when the Mayans get their guns."

Clay piped up, "Well if you could just keep your underage pussy away from the club, we wouldn't be in this position." I wasn't about to confirm his audacious comment and give him the satisfaction of having riled me.

"I think we need to watch out for our community a little better. If it wasn't Jax's girl, it would have been someone else." Chimed Happy.

I nodded in approval and Clay rolled his eyes. "I say we go over there and get her. And while we're at it, we send a little message to Alvarez and his crew." Bobby suggested. They rumbled their approval. The gavel hit soon after that.

"Okay," said Juice, speaking like he had a plan. "We roll up to his casa, a 4 man crew should get the job done; two through the front and two in the back. We bust in there and let them know not to fuck with us or our girls."

"Sounds, good Juicy, boy," Chibs added with a smile.

"When do we roll out?" Tig inquired to Clay. He stood, "Now I guess."

Clay, Tig, Juice, Opie, and I started our engines and headed straight for the Mayan President's home. I couldn't let them come into my town and kidnap an innocent. This was my fault and I had to make it right.

I rode behind Clay with Tig on my right as we hauled ass through Charming. I couldn't get Autumn off my mind. I could only imagine how scared she must have been. I cursed myself for having let this happen. She was saying a prayer for _my _son, Able. Whatever she said did the trick too, he pulled through his surgeries like a champ. I owed it to her to get her out of there and find some way to make it up to her.

Killing my bike and coasting into the shadows, I searched for a way to make entry into the house. I noticed two armed guards at the back door and two more at the front. I glanced at Clay while I attached my silencer on to the end of my gun. He nodded his approval for us to split up. I stuck with him and Juice, Opie, and Tig had the task of breaking in and getting Autumn out to me. I followed closely behind Clay, keeping myself out of view from the windows and the two Mexicans at the door. He turned to me, signaling for me to make the first move.

I didn't give the Mexicans a chance to tip off the rest of the crew before popping them both in the head with a bullet. Then I kicked the door open to find Alvarez, his right hand man, and two more of his men standing over a blueprint of some kind. They immediately drew their weapons. I took my finger off the trigger.

"Where's the girl?" Clay asked, looking directly at Alvarez. His second spoke up, "Got no idea what you're talkin' about, _esse."_ And with that, Clay fired his gun. Soon the young guy's arm began to bleed.

"He shot me!" he yelled. "Yeah, yeah, it's gonna get a lot worse if you don't start telling the truth." Clay replied.

"You get the girl when I get my guns." Said Alvarez, calmly. I was anything but calm. Instinctively I shoved him against the wall. I felt a number of pistols at my back, but that didn't stop me from sticking the barrel of mine to his greasy brown temple.

"Listen here, Mr. President, you don't come in to _my _town, and hurt _my _friends to get an advance on _Club business." _I said, pressing my gun into his skin. "There better not be a next time, because I don't care how many little Mexican boys you got pointing a gun at me, I will blow you away."

I stepped away, putting my gun in its holster. The house was silent except for the crying from the woman in the kitchen. Alvarez cleared his throat.

"You better be glad I won't shoot you in front of my wife. You come into my home and treat me this way? I didn't have anything to do with your girl getting kidnapped. One of my men, my VP actually, went rogue and made that decision for himself; a decision that landed a .45 cal slug in his head from _my _gun."

"So why couldn't you let her go? If you had nothing to do with this, surely you wouldn't need her to pass a message." I spat.

Alvarez raised his hands, "I admit I took full advantage of the situation. But the Mayans didn't take your girl. My VP was out of line and he has been dealt with. This situation will never arise again, _esse_." He looked sincere enough. I didn't have time for this shit. I nodded and apologized to his wife before turning around and heading out of the door.

Autumn stood amongst the guys, I could tell she was greatly relieved when she saw me. I sighed, I'd gotten her out of there, but now I had to figure out how to get her home with out interference and questions from the cops.

"Hey, how you feelin?" I asked her. She smiled, "I'm okay, thanks for coming for me."

"I couldn't just _leave _you there. If it wasn't for me, this wouldn't have happened to you. Come with me, I'll take you home." I insisted. She mounted my bike behind me. Handing her my helmet, she looked scared.

"What is it?" I inquired. She shook her head, "I just don't want to find out how my dad is going to react just yet." She admitted. I grinned, poor thing was afraid of getting in trouble.  
"Alright then, we can go to my house." I suggested. I could see Opie raise an eyebrow. "Alright, lets head back to the clubhouse," announced Clay.

Autumn nodded and snapped the helmet securely on her head. I brought my Dyna to life and we sped off toward my home. The one my ex wife just tried to kill my baby in. I knew my mother had cleaned for me earlier in the day, I was thankful I didn't have to go home to it in such a godforsaken state. It had been a long day, I just wanted a shower and a joint to relax the stress away; for the moment anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, things get just a little steamy in this chapter. Thanks for the feedback to all my reviewers! You guys enjoy this next one and please leave some of your thoughts! ~~Shannon

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Autumn****:**

I was so relieved to be back in Charming. The wind on my face chilled my skin. Jax was warm in my arms. What in the hell was I going to tell my father? Did he find the cigarettes in my room, the photos, or worse, the half smoked joint? A million thoughts ran through my mind. I lay my head against his back as we travelled down the dark streets.

When we turned into a driveway I was surprised to see such a well-kept home for a man. He shut off his engine and we proceeded toward the door.

The interior of the modest home was classy and tastefully decorated. The walls were a creamy shade of brown, accented by white trimming. I slipped off my shoes before stepping on the carpet. The family room provided two overstuffed leather couches, one of which I plopped onto without hesitation.

**Jax:**

"I'm sure you're exhausted, you can sleep in my bed or the guest room, I assure you those beds are much more comfortable." I suggested.

Her small chest rose as she inhaled before sighing. "I would love to get some sleep."

"I just think it's possible the police might try to talk to me, I don't want them to see you. We haven't figured out the story yet." I nudged. She began to stand up. I led her to my bedroom.

She threw herself on my king size bed before I could even flip the light switch on. Her dark tresses cascaded across my pillows. I stared down into her massive emerald eyes.

Absentmindedly, I slipped off my shoes and socks before stretching out on the bed beside her. She giggled.

"Your house is nice. I didn't expect it to be so tidy." She remarked. My lips spread over my teeth.

"You can thank my mother for that." I told her, "she came over and cleaned after she found Wendy here."

Her expression softened, "How is your son?" she asked directly. I appreciated the fact she never once said a word against my ex-wife. I hated the bitch, and could not forgive her for what she had done to my son; but more I couldn't stand the constant stream of hatred being drilled into my head by my own family. I cleared my throat.

"He made it through his surgeries, time will tell the rest." I explained, rolling off the bed to retrieve the joint I had prepared for tonight. It was time to relax and get some sleep. She noticed me lighting it and grinned. "I can't believe you never smoked before." I said, changing the sensitive subject to something less intense.

She shrugged, "Never really had the chance." Of course she was only seventeen. _Goddamn, that's young. _

"I think I was a little younger than you when I started actually doing it on the regular." I confessed, passing the joint. She accepted it and toked lightly to avoid choking.

Of course, it was inevitable. I retrieved the burning roll and made my way swiftly into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

**Autumn: **

I was busy hacking up both lungs when Jax returned with a bottle of water. "Oh my gosh, thanks." I said raspily, accepting it.

The cold water caressed and cooled my aching throat. I felt much better after a few sips and was able to accept the joint again when he passed it to me.

I couldn't explain how the pot made me feel at first. It creeped on me. I didn't feel anything until the third hit, but suddenly I was _stoned._ My body was tingly and my senses became heightened. My mind itself though, relaxed for the first time since I had been at the church.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I'm only 17." I admitted. I knew I shouldn't have kept it a secret.

"You're very mature for a girl your age, Autumn; but you've got this innocence about you that really draws me in. And I have no business with a girl like you. Your best bet is to stay as far away from me as possible." He said, regretfully.

"I'm sure my father found those pictures of us. He's going to ask a lot of questions. I am so nervous about going home." I confessed.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm thinking we'll say you went on a road trip with me for a couple days. Your dad is going to be pissed, but there really is no way around that. I'm in a lot of shit from the club for getting you involved. I really can't have your family, your father especially, knowing you were kidnapped by a rival gang over a gun transaction. You see, I'm in a really tight spot here." He sighed, getting on the bed, positioning himself to lay facing me.

"But couldn't he say you kidnapped me?" I questioned. That's how I thought things worked.

"Not without a complaining witness." And out came that perfect smile that always made me melt. I understood. I had to say I wanted to go with him. "You'll be doing me a big favor." He whispered into my ear, brushing my hair behind it gently.

I instinctively pulled away, I noticed his expression changed. "I'll say whatever you need me to." I said rolling back to face the ceiling. He passed the joint to me. Toking it gently, I realized my reputation at school would be ruined over this. _Everyone will get the wrong idea about me and Jax. In the end, he has a baby and a family to repair and wants nothing to do with a girl like me_.

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He had no idea what he was asking me to do. I muttered something like "I'm fine," and excused myself to the restroom I noticed on the way in.

There was a large mirror above the sink. I flipped the light switch on and was surprised by my disheveled appearance. My hair was frizzy, eyes red and watery, cheeks flushed. Jax must have noticed me standing there staring into the mirror for a long time, he appeared behind me and began running his fingers through my dark locks.

"What's wrong, darlin?" he inquired, rubbing both hands up and down from my shoulders to my elbows.

"Jax, people are going to talk so much shit about me, my friends' parents aren't going to let them hang with me anymore, my father will be so pissed, and when it's all said and done, I'll have nothing to show for it." There. I had said it.

He just smiled. "You really think I'm just going to bring you home and never speak to you again?" he chuckled, "I went through too much trouble to get you back from those Mexicans to just let you walk away."

I didn't know what to say. A thousand things raced in my mind, but I couldn't utter a single word.

"So when do you turn 18? I can't wait to get my hands on that sweet little body" he whispered in my ear, whilst letting his fingers explore the skin at the very edge of the purple blouse I had been given by the Mayan President's wife.

A tingling sensation coursed through my veins as the rough skin of his fingertips gently grazed over my hip bones. I inhaled quickly through my teeth. In the mirror, I watched as he moved my hair to expose my neck and gently kissed the skin. My heart felt as if it would break through my chest.

Then he stepped away. _What? That was all cool.._ I thought.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind and just really shouldn't be in here with you." He said before turning and exiting the bathroom as casually as he had come in.

When I returned to the bedroom, he sat on the bed; clad in blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"You can wear one of my t-shirts, if you want. Or if you need to wash your clothes, the laundry room is available. I'll be on the couch if you need anything." He assured, grabbing one of the pillows from the bed and blankets from the closet, leaving it open so I could choose a t-shirt. I immediately went for the long sleeved reaper tee.

The door closed. I made a point of locking the doorknob before changing into his shirt. I felt funny, wearing his shirt, being in his home, lying in his bed. I wondered how many women he brought into this bed and cringed when I realized this was probably where his son was conceived. Though after a thorough sniffing of the sheets, I concluded they smelled very clean and no one had copulated on them recently. I pulled the covers up to my neck and tried to relax, and of course, the doorbell rang. I opened my eyes and held my breath. I could faintly hear Jax speaking to someone. Who could possibly be here at this hour? Only after a mere minute of eavesdropping, I identified the voice as my father's.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I know this has been highly anticipated. Sorry for the delay. Please, Please, Please, review. I love feedback!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Jax:**

I closed the door behind myself as I exited the bedroom. I heard the doorknob jiggle slightly and knew she locked the door to change into one of my shirts. The silence thereafter was so profound, I threw the extra blanket on the guest bed and flipped on the television just to break the silence. The guest room was much smaller than mine, and the bed was a little more firm than I preferred, but after the day I'd had, it was very nice to take my shirt off, lie down, and be able to fully relax. Of course, as soon as I got situated in the bed comfortably the doorbell rang. _Who in the fuck?_ I asked myself. I sighed as I moved to go find out who was at my door after midnight.

Moving as quietly as possible through the house, I tried to detect cops outside, but there were no lights and only one car in the driveway which I did not recognize. I retrieved my gun from the table in the family room, and looked out the peephole. It was a man of my stature, maybe a little stockier, wearing glasses and a sweater. I opened the door.

"Jackson Teller, where in the fuck is my daughter?" he demanded angrily before I could even get the door open. My heart sank. I was hoping we could have waited to handle this shit 'till morning, but my luck forbids it every time. I rolled my eyes_._

"Listen, this is all a big misunderstanding; I assure you." I retorted, attempting to explain. His temper only became more inflamed.

"Misunderstanding my ass, you got her involved in your club's dealings, didn't you?" he shoved the photos and the typed note into my chest, "How do you explain these? I swear to God, I'll kill you if I don't get her back." He declared, clenching his fists. The veins on his forehead protruded due to his manic state.

"Your daughter is fine," I said forcing him to look me dead in the eye, "Photos and the note are from my ex-wife. She gets a little jealous of my female _friends_." I lied, trying to calm him down with no such luck. He attacked me, pushing into the house and forcing me to draw my gun. Just then, Autumn entered the room in only my black shirt, its length barely covering her ass.

"Dad, what in the hell?!" she yelled coming toward us. Her father's entire body relaxed with relief when he saw she was alright, but flooded with rage when he noticed her attire and assumed we were sleeping together.

"You little slut," he uttered in complete disgust to Autumn and the looked back to me, "and you, Jackson Teller, you're a sick son of a bitch. You're going to jail, can't get out of this one. My daughter is only seventeen years old you depraved bastard."

"You don't even know what you're talking about, dad, Jax is my friend. I just wanted to get away from everyone's crap for a couple days and he let me crash here. In the _spare bedroom. _ I'm almost 18 years old, get off my case!" she replied before I could think of anything to say.

"But you're NOT 18, Autumn, you're 17, and for you to be doing things with this _man _is immoral and I will not condone such illicit behavior! I can't believe you would do this, who are you?" I knew that had to hit the girl pretty hard, but her glare never faulted.

"I am tired of asking you if I can hang out with other people from school, just to be shot down every time. I am done being caged inside that house after doing _mom's _job for the last 6 years. I have done everything you asked of me, and I still can't go out to a party without chaperones. I still am not allowed to hang out with boys or different friends. Maybe if you'd been a little more permitting, I wouldn't have had to run away to a biker." I was surprised to hear her speak that way to her father.

He must have been surprised too, for he backhanded her across the face. With that, I had to put an end to it. I elbowed him in the jaw and pushed him out of my house.

"No one hits my girl, man. Now get the fuck off my property." I told him before slamming the door and locking it. Autumn stood in the middle of the room holding her bleeding lip. I went to her and led her to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up. When she saw her swollen lip, oozing blood, she started to cry.

I held her` against my chest, her blood and tears on my skin. "It's going to be alright." I consoled, caressing her head. "Did he ever hit you before?" I asked, hoping to hear that this was the first time, but as is often the case, she divulged that her father had always become violent when his temper got the best of him. He disgusted me. How could he handle his innocent daughter that way?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If I'd known it was your father, I would have never answered the door." I whispered. Let me get you cleaned up," I said, grabbing a washcloth from the cabinet. I turned on the hot water to wet the cloth, she winced when I touched it to her lip, but then relaxed. Red stained the white rag as I wiped the blood that had dripped from her chin.

She smiled, splitting the cut only to make it bleed again. This time she put pressure on her lip and it began to subside. Her enormous green eyes gazed up at me, brimming with full, wet lashes. I couldn't imagine how she must have felt at that moment; her relationship with her father in shambles, and reputation at school at risk of being ruined.

"I'm sorry I let you take the fall for all this with your father." I spoke softly, letting my hand caress her beautiful black curls.

"Well, someone's gotta get in trouble; I didn't want it to have to be you. The kind of heat that comes with the truth is much worse than anything I'll face over this." She said, staring into the depths of my soul. I wondered what she saw in me that made me worth her time. Here I was, standing there hoping she would forgive me for throwing her under the bus, when I had done nothing but cause her pain; as was the case with every woman in my life. I couldn't let this sweet girl endure the pain of my lifestyle.

"Listen, Jax. I am going to be in tons of shit for this when I go home, and I'll definitely be grounded," she began, I let my eyes wander the length of her body. Her slender neck connected her torso with sharp collar bones that peaked from the neck of my oversized shirt. Her childlike fingers intertwined with mine, "but I don't want this to be the last I see of you." Said her soft pink lips; giving me a glimpse of her pearly whites as she formed her words.

Her long, creamy legs were bare, hardly covered by my long shirt. I wondered in the back of my mind what she was wearing beneath it. Oh, but I couldn't get too excited.

"When do you turn 18, Autumn?" I asked bluntly. She quickly replied that she would be having a birthday in November, almost two months away. I ran it over in my mind and it sounded okay. _I mean, it's only a couple months, and she is taking a big hit for me here, if she told the truth I'd go to jail and the club would be in the heat too, not to mention Alvarez. _

When her lip ceased bleeding, she pulled the bloody rag away from her face. Her lips were always full and voluptuous, but now she had a large bump.

"It hurts," she said when I attempted to run my finger over it to gauge the severity.

**Autumn: **

Jax placed a finger on my lip, I parted them slowly. I couldn't believe the shit hit the fan already. Today had been the shittiest day, I sighed and leaned into Jax again.

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling away. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. When he finally did let go, I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and just about melted when he smiled.

"I don't know about you, but I think all this has earned me a beer." He said smoothly dragging his finger down my spine and then walked back toward the kitchen. He offered me a beer, I declined and accepted a glass of Moscato instead.

The wine had subtle flavors of citrus and crisp apple, I noticed as I sipped it daintily. I followed Jax back to the bedroom. He was on the bed, lying on his stomach rolling another joint. The smell permeated the air, and my nostrils. It was sweet and earthy.

"Another? I'm still high from the first one!" I announced, chuckling. He just smiled. Secretly, I hoped he would kiss me with those perfectly succulent lips. Taking another sip of the wine, I sat carefully on the bed with him.

"Let's get stoned and watch a movie. I promise you'll enjoy." He said with a wink. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

After a few moments of licking and twisting, we had another joint ready to smoke. He held it up between his thumb and index finger, "You ready for this?" he asked, and then lit the end.

When he passed it to me, I heartily accepted. Toking modestly, I began to feel the THC reach my brain, overcoming my senses and making them more acute. My muscles relaxed again. I had been tense since my father showed up.

"That's my girl, relax." he told me, rubbing his hand on my lower thigh and knee. I was nervous with him touching me, his hot, calloused skin of his palm massaging my leg while I sat on the bed wearing only his shirt.

I leaned against the pillows, waiting to exhale the thick smoke, my hands laced behind my head. I coughed, expelling the grey smoke from my lungs. My eyes watered and I thought I would cry. Jax stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I took another sip of the bittersweet liquid from my glass and smiled widely back at him.

"You're pretty fucking cute, ya know; and if you weren't so young, you'd be a lot closer to me right now." he said with a wink.

"So how old are you, Jax?" I asked curiously, but was shocked by his answer.

"I'm almost twenty-nine, sweet heart." He admitted, brushing a piece of blonde hair behind his ear.

"Wow." I said, for lack of something better to say. I couldn't break my smile. He definitely did not look almost thirty years old. He was almost wrinkle free and had very minimal signs of aging. Finding out he was a bit older than I had presumed did not deter my newfound feelings, but rather the news awoke my inner rebel and I found myself more attracted to him.

"See, you are too young. You can't even fathom being with a guy my age." He picked, playfully.

"That's not true," I snickered, turning over to lay on my belly, intentionally giving him a clear view of my black, lace, boyshort clad bottom. He remained exactly where he was, but I watched his eyes as they carefully scanned my body from head to toe, lingering at my recently exposed skin. "_I can fathom."_ I said teasingly.

**Jax:**

I stayed seated at the foot of the bed, but I let my eyes inspect her sweet body. The edge of her ass peaked from beneath her lacy panties. She was only mere inches away from me on the bed, and it took my entire concentration not to work my finger between her and that lace.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a trainwreck, and can't stop looking no matter how grotesque." She taunted, kicking her feet back in forth in the air.

"Grotesque doesn't describe what I'm thinkin, babe." I said vaguely, enjoying the view of her perfect ass. I passed her the joint, burning in my hand. She accepted and hit it like a champ. I had to be stupid to get involved with a teenager, I knew in my head it would never really work, but this girl was something else.

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking?" she inquired before taking another hit.

I laughed, there was no way I could divulge to this seventeen year old hottie, how much I wanted her; but somehow I thought she knew more than she was letting on. I puffed on the joint and put it out in the ashtray beside the bed.

"I think I must be crazy, to be letting you under my skin like this." I admitted truthfully, as I stretched out on the bed next to her and reached for the remote. She watched my every move, nervous and excited at the same time.

I clicked on the television, and began navigating my way to the guide.

"OOH! Let's watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." She suggested eagerly. I turned my head.

"You mean to tell me you want to watch a scary movie?" I asked. It was cool, I knew the game. She just wanted an excuse to bury her face in my arm and avoid seeing the scary stuff.

"Yes. I love scary movies." She said, propping her head on her hands. I shrugged and selected the movie from the list. She resituated and pulled back the covers to get under. I stayed on top of the bedspread, keeping something between us.

I sat next to her, arms crossed, eyes straight ahead; but I could feel her, sense her presence beside me. I tried to relax. _It shouldn't be so hard. _I said to myself.

"You look tense, something wrong?" she inquired, genuinely.

"No, sweetheart. Everything's fine." I promised. But I knew there was a reason I had a sick feeling in my gut.


End file.
